My Daddy Boyfriend
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry zostaje zmuszony do mieszkania przez rok razem z Cornacem McLaggenem. Wkrótce okaże się jednak, że kocha kogoś innego. AU


**Rozdział I**

**Chłopak mojego taty**

– Harry! – Zawołał odświętnie ubrany James czekający na parterze. – Przecież nie możemy spóźnić się na kolację u ministra!

– Uff. – Westchnąłem wrzucając na siebie w ekspresowym tempie kolejne części garderoby, właśnie miałem już zawiązać krawat, gdy drzwi do mojego pokoju uchyliły się bezgłośnie.

– Gotowy?

– Już.

Mężczyzna wzniósł oczy do nieba.

– Przecież wiesz ile dla mnie znaczy moja praca w Ministerstwie, nie mogę ot tak sobie olać zaproszenie od samego Ministra!

James był szefem Biura Aurorów i jako taki zawiadywał między innymi ochroną Ministra, placówek rządowych, instytucji czarodziejskich i Hogwartu – szkoły, do której uczęszczał Harry.

– No już, nie złość się na mnie.

James uśmiechnął się tupiąc rytmicznie nogą.

– Syriusz i Remus też tam będą.

Harry rozpromienił się niemal podskakując z radości.

–Wrócili już z Mołdawii?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

Od czasu odejścia matki Harry'ego, która porzuciła Jamesa zaraz po porodzie niemal szesnaście lat temu byli na swój sposób substytutem rodziny. Jamesowi, Syriuszowi i Remusowi udało się stworzyć dobre warunki dla Harry'ego, tak, że ten nie odczuwał żadnego braku macierzyńskiej miłości.

– Na kolacji będzie również ktoś dla mnie ważny, więc proszę synu nie skompromituj się.

Gryfon zachichotał – jego ojciec wyglądał właśnie jak przyłapany na psocie uczniak: rumienił się i mrugał oczami.

– Czy to ktoś, kogo znam?

James pokiwał głową.

– Wujek Syriusz?

– Nie.

– Remus?

– Nie.

– Chyba nie McGonagall?

– Boże, nie!

Zaśmiali się niemal jednocześnie, a gdy przestali James podszedł do Harry'ego przytulił go i zapytał.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie. No wiesz... Nigdy nie spotykałeś się z kimś na dłużej poza mamą i wujkiem Syriuszem dwa lata temu... Czy to nie za szybko?

Gryfon był w stanie zrozumieć to, co kierowało jego ojcem – w końcu James miał już trzydzieści siedem lat i mimo dobrego wyglądu i wysportowanej sylwetki musiał być zmęczony tą samotnością. Wiedział, że to właśnie ze względu na niego James unikał do tej pory dłuższych związków – miał w pamięci historie o macochach i pasierbach i nie chciał w ten sposób krzywdzić Harry'ego. Związek z Syriuszem nie był aż tak szokujący – w końcu uważał go za członka rodziny, ale od powrotu Remusa z misji powierzonej mu przez Dumbledore'a coś zaczęło się pomiędzy nimi psuć. W imię przyjaźni obu mężczyzn Harry poprosiłby się rozstali.

– Och Harry... Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć.

– Może, kto to jest.

– Sam zobaczysz.

Uroczyste kolacje w wytwornej rezydencji Korneliusza Knota słynęły z wykwintnej kuchni, różnorodności menu, artystycznie wykonanej zastawy stołowej, obecności szefów ministerialnych departamentów, wybitnych członków czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, przedstawicieli arystokracji i gwiazd quidditcha.

Harry siedział pomiędzy Thomasem Buldemby – opasłym mężczyzną po pięćdziesiątce mężem redaktorki naczelnej _Czarownicy_, a Cormacem McLaggenem – bratankiem Tyberiusza McLaggena ważnej szychy w otoczeniu Ministra. Obaj rozmawiali z nim od czasu do czasu pomiędzy kolejną lampką skrzaciego wina, jednak Buldemby okazał się dumnym z osiągnięć swojej małżonki pyszałkiem, a McLaggen wydawał się być tępym osiłkiem, co nie przeszkadzało mu w dość zuchwałym flirtowaniu z Gryfonem.

– Więc polujesz na kołogonki?

McLaggen wydawał się być w swoim żywiole: podkasawszy rękawy opowiadał swym donośnym głosem.

– Tak, razem ze stryjem Tyberiuszem i Rufusem Scrigemurem w Norfolk.

Harry podniósł kieliszek do ust i upił kilka kropel

– Aha.

– A żebyś widział te kołogonki – wielkie jak polskie dziki.

Gryfon zachichotał z udawanym podziwem po raz kolejny maczając usta w winie.

– To niezwykłe.

Kątem oka zauważył swojego ojca rozmawiającego z nieznanym mu mężczyzną o ciemnych, krótkich włosach i smagłej cerze w czarnej szacie. Nieznajomy miał brązowe oczy i na swój sposób był bardzo pociągający. Czyżby...

– Znasz może tego człowieka?

McLaggen zerknął na bruneta.

– To absolwent Akademii Beauxbottons.

Harry przypominał sobie ogromną Madam Maxime i Fleur Delacour.

– To Philippe Jouvet specjalny wysłannik rządu francuskiego. – Dodał Buldemby.

– Jouvet. – Powiedział cicho Harry poprawnie akcentując pierwszą sylabę. – Francuz.

– Więc Harry...

Gryfon odwrócił głowę w kierunku Cormaca.

– Tak?

Ten zarumienił się nieco i zapytał cichym głosem:

– Podoba ci się?

Chłopak pokręcił głową ze śmiechem kładąc rękę na ramieniu McLaggena.

– Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

Cormac uśmiechnął się promiennie wstając i unosząc kieliszek do toastu, a po nim zrobili to pozostali goście ministra.

– Za Anglię , niech jej dzieci będą z niej dumne!

– Za Anglię! – Odpowiedział mu chór głosów i wszyscy spełnili toast.

Po czym nachylił się do Harry'ego i szepnął:

– Za Harry'ego Potter'a.

Adresat tego toastu zachichotał cicho i wychylił kieliszek.

Do jego uszu dotarła rozmowa prowadzona kilka metrów dalej przez jego ojca i ministra.

– Jamesie, czyż nie uważasz młodego Cormaca McLaggena za uroczego młodego człowieka?

– Owszem, uważam panie ministrze.

Przysadzisty człowieczek w nieco za ciasnej na niego fiołkowej marynarce odłożył sztućce.

– Miło mi to słyszeć.

– Tyberiuszu, nie zawstydzaj naszego gościa – Zagruchała swym cieniutkim głosikiem jasnowłosa żona Knota. – Przecież nie chcemy by przestał uczęszczać na moje przyjęcia.

Korneliusz Knot uśmiechnął się, wciągnął brzuch i zapytał:

– Czy myślałeś już o przyszłości młodego Harry'ego? W końcu wkrótce skończy naukę w Hogwarcie.

James Potter pokiwał głową.

– Planowałem wysłać go na kurs aurorski, a po trzech latach...

– Myślę, że byłoby to nieodpowiednie bez poznania jego uzdolnień... Może się okazać zdolnym uzdrowicielem, urzędnikiem, lub utalentowanym nauczycielem.

– Zgadzam się z tobą Tyberiuszu, damy mu rok na zastanowienie się, kim chce być w przyszłości bez ograniczania go, co ty na to Jamesie? Jeśli zaś okaże się, że chce zostać aurorem umożliwimy mu to.

– Będzie to zgodne z moimi pragnieniami panie ministrze.

– Moglibyśmy pozwolić mu zamieszkać z młodym Cornacem w Londynie...

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś trąca jego ramię, odwrócił się i napotkał jasnobrązowe oczy Cormaca.

– Słuchasz mnie, Harry?

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. O czym mówiłeś?

McLaggen wyszczerzył się pewny, że to jego zasługa.

– O nas Harry, o nas.

Gryfon skrzywił się z goryczą.

– Jak to o nas?

Odwrócili się w stronę Ministra Magii, który w tej samej chwili wzniósł właśnie kielich pełen wybornego skrzaciego wina.

– Tak, więc za rok spotkamy się w tym miejscu, mam nadzieję, że w tym samym składzie i dowiemy się o owocach naszego eksperymentu edukacyjno-usamodzelniającego! Za Anglię panie i panowie!

– Za Anglię!

Harry Potter nie wiedział, że przypieczętowanie tego toastu będzie go drogo kosztować…


End file.
